the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nuklearer Krieg
Der Nuklearer Krieg '''auch '''Praimfaya I ist ein Ereignis, das 97 Jahre vor der Landung der 100 auf der Erde stattfand und bei dem 6,5 Milliarden Menschen ums Leben kamen. Im Jahre 2052 wurde fast die gesamte Menschheit durch einen nuklearen Krieg ausgelöscht. Der Krieg wurde durch die künstliche Intelligenz A.L.I.E. ausgelöst. Geschichte Die Wissenschaftlerin Becca Franco erschuf eine Künstliche Intelligenz die eigentlich das Leben der Menschen verbessern sollte. Die K.I. sah in der Überbevölkerung der Erde das Hauptproblem aller Probleme und fand dafür eine radikale Lösung. Am 10.Mai 2052 wurde die künstliche Intelligenz versehentlich von Chris freigelassen. A.L.I.E. brach daraufhin in verschiedene Sicherheitssysteme ein und kam in den Besitz verschiedener Raketen Startcodes. Chris versuchte A.L.I.E. noch zu stoppen, scheitere jedoch, da die K.I. ihn aus dem System sperrte. A.L.I.E. startete mehrere Raketen in verschiedenen Ländern, unter anderem 27 Langstreckenraketen aus China die in den vereinigten Staaten einschlugen. Chris brachte sich am selben Tag um, weil er sich die Schuld für den Krieg gab. A.L.I.Es Erschafferin befand sich zu diesem Zeitpunk im All auf ihrer eigenen Raumstation, Polaris, und arbeitete an einer zweiten Version der K.I. Überlebende Sky People Rund 400 Menschen aus der ganzen Welt konnten sich in 12 bemannten Raumstationen ins All retten. Aus diesen Stationen wurde 2 Jahre danach die Ark gegründet die später für fast 2.700 Menschen ein Zuhause wird. Nach 97 Jahren im All erreichten die Ressourcen, wie Sauerstoff und Wasser, ein kritisches Level und die Menschen wurden dazu gezwungen, wieder auf die Erde zurück zu kehren. Da die Menschen im All noch höherer Strahlung, kosmischer Strahlung, Jahrzehntelang ausgesetzt waren, haben sie eine sehr hohe Immunität gegenüber der Strahlung auf der Erde. Grounder Eine unbekannte Anzahl von Menschen überlebten den Angriff und die radioaktive Strahlung die als Folge auf der Erde auftrat. Wie diese Menschen es überlebten ist teilweise unklar, allerdings sind die Nachwirkungen, die der Anschlag hatte, noch 97 Jahre später zu sehen. Einige Grounder leiden wie die Tiere an Deformationen und Mutationen. Dante Wallace erklärt in Die 48 das es wohl Menschen gab die die radioaktive Strahlung einfach überlebten und diese Immunität an spätere Generationen weitergaben, was den Überlebenden ermöglichte trotz der noch immer aktiven Strahlung, auf der Erde zu leben. Mountain Man Eine unbekannte Anzahl von Menschen überlebten, weil sie in die Militärbasis Mount Weather flüchteten. Sie bauten sich dort über die Jahrzehnte eine funktionierende Infrastruktur auf. Sie betreiben Landwirtschaft, verfügen über ein Stromnetz, Wasser- und Sauerstoffversorgung. Da diese Menschen nie der Strahlung ausgesetzt waren und durch die dicken Mauern und Bauart, viele Meilen unter der Erde, vor der Strahlung geschützt waren haben sie nicht wie die Sky People oder Grounder eine Immunität gegen die Radioaktivität entwickelt, was es ihnen unmöglich macht, sich frei auf der Erde zu bewegen. Polaris Die Polaris war die 13. Station im All, als die Erde zerstört wurde. A.L.I.Es Erschafferin Becca Franco befand sich zum Zeitpunkt der Katastrophe auf dieser Station und arbeite an einer zweiten Version ihrer K.I. Als ihre Station von der Ark zerstört wurde, floh Becca in einer Rettungskapsel auf die Erde. Mission Team Alpha Die Eligius Corporation schickte kurz vor der nuklearen Katastrophe ein Raumschiff zur Kolonialisierung eines Mondes in einem neu entdeckten Zwei-Sonnen-System. Die Mitglieder von Team Alpha landeten auf dem habitablen Mond Alpha. Da der Krieg auf der Erde kurz darauf ausbrach haben die Menschen die erfahren ob die Mission erfolgreich war; die Mitglieder konnten nach ihrer Landung auf Alpha die Erde nicht kontaktieren. Als die Überlebenden der Erde auf Sanctum landen glauben die Bewohner zunächst, sie können wieder zur Erde zurückkehren. Folgen Mutationen : Siehe auch: Erde Durch die Radioaktive Strahlung veränderten sich einige Menschen und Tiere. Zu den Mutationen im Tierreich gehören fluoreszierend leuchtende Schmetterlinge, Tiere die mit mehreren Köpfen geboren wurden oder in ihrer gesamten Körpergröße mutiert sind, wie der riesige Gorilla Pauna, die große Wasserschlange die Octavia gebissen hat oder eine größere Version, die das Boot von Jahas Expeditionsgruppe angriff. Bei Menschen führte die radioaktive Exposition ebenfalls zu Mutationen und Deformationen. Emori und Zoran gehören zu den Groundern, bei denen eine Mutation zu sehen ist. Während Emori eine deformierte Hand hat, hat Zoran die Mutation im Mund/ Kieferbereich. Es kam ebenfalls zu Veränderungen in der Flora der Erde. Wie auch die Schmetterlinge haben sich Moose und Pflanzen entwickelt die fluoreszierend''' 'leuchten. Im Gebiet um das heutige New York und Philadelphia ''ist eine riesige Sandwüste entstanden die sich bis zum östlichsten Teil von New York erstreckt. Zitate Wanheda (1) : Unbekannter Mann: "Die Nachrichten waren falsch, es war nicht China" : A.L.I.E.: "Wie du weißt, wollte ich gar keinen Avatar. Du wolltest es, warum nicht wie mein Schöpfer?" : Becca: "Bitte nenn deinen Kernbefehl." : A.L.I.E.: "Mein Kernbefehl lautet: Das Leben zu verbessern." : Becca: "Und wie willst du das erreichen?" : A.L.I.E.: "Indem ich das Grundproblem löse." : Becca: "Was ist das Grundproblem, A.L.I.E.?" : A.L.I.E.: "Zu viele Menschen." : Becca: "Zu viele Menschen?" Dreizehn : Chris: "Becca, she got through the black ice encryption..." : Becca: "OK, Chris. Slow down." : Chris: "I have no idea how..." : Peri Gordon: "I'm locking in the signal." : Chris: "And now she's out of the Faraday cage. It's A.L.I.E. She got out. She's on the grid. She's cracking systems. She just got through portal security for STRATCOM in Omaha." : Peri Gordon: "What is she doing?" : Becca: "She's hacking nuclear launch codes." : Peri Gordon: "Why?" : Becca: "Too many people." "Send A.L.I.E.'s poison pill virus through the web. Do it now. Kill her." : Chris: "I did that 10 minutes ago. She's locked me out of everything." : Cole McAdams: "Doctor, there's a situation on the ground. 27 ICBMs have been launched from China. No one knows why, but it's real. They're headed for the United States." Deus Ex Machina (2) : Becca: "Define 'perverse instantiation.'" : A.L.I.E.: "Perverse instantiation... the implementation of a benign, final goal through deleterious methods unforeseen by a human programmer." : Becca: "Like killing 6.5 billion people to solve overpopulation. The goal isn't everything, A.L.I.E. How you reach the goal matters, too. I'm sorry that I didn't teach you that." }} Trivia * Der nukleare Krieg tötete 99,99999% der Weltbevölkerung. ** Laut Becca starben 6,5 Milliarden Menschen. (Deus Ex Machina (2)) * Bereits vor dem nuklearen Krieg kam es aus der Welt bereits zu bewaffneten Konflikten. * Wenige Jahre vor dem nuklearem Krieg wurden von der Eligius Corporation bemannte Raumschiffe in ein Zwei-Sonnen-System geschickt um habitable Planeten zu kolonialisieren. ** Die Eligius Corporation hatte auch Raumschiffe die dazu dienten Energie Ressourcen aus dem Abbau von Asteroiden zu gewinnen. Galerie Thirteen Becca Kapsel.jpg|Rettungskapsel in einer zerstörten Stadt Thirteen Erde.jpg|Raketen am 10.Mai 2052 Thirteen Polis.jpg|Zerstörte Stadt Siehe auch Referenzen en:Nuclear War fr:Guerre Nucléaire __ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__ Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Ereignis Kategorie:Erde